De compras
by VicPin
Summary: :Treyletters:TrentxKylexButters: Y Stan. Un fic extraño que esboza un día de compras en una tienda de ropa cara con el extraño trío. Pésimo summary... Mejor pásenle y lean. Ojalá les guste! XD.


**_Ok, este fic es en sí una locura; no debería de titularse "De compras", pero no se me ocurrió un mejor nombre para esta historia un tanto rara, extraña y, sobre todo, protagonizado por Stan y el ménage à trois (convivencia de tres) conformado por Butters, Kyle y... Trent. Sí, un trío con esos tres... Raro y extraño, ya que no menciono ningún jodido antecedente sobre cómo surgió esa extraña convivencia, pero bueno, algún día escribiré una precuela o secuela de, pero bueno..._**

**_Aquí les dejo con este fic XD._**

**_Saludos!_**

**_Vicka._**

* * *

**De compras.**

Kyle Broflovski y Leopold "Butters" Stotch, ambos de 22 años, estaban parados frente a Lob for Men, una tienda de ropa para caballero ubicado en el centro comercial de Boston. Con una emoción que embargan a todos aquellos que gustan de comprar cosas sin sentido de uso o algo sumamente necesario en sus vidas, entraron corriendo a la tienda, ambos seguidos de un rubio de su misma edad cuyos brazos estaban tatuados, lucía una camiseta que remarcaba su musculatura y unos pantalones de mezclilla con tenis blancos.

Pasearon por toda la tienda, buscando pantalones y camisas que sean de su gusto y agrado. El rubio nada más miraba con desespero cómo los dos tomaban toda la ropa cara que seleccionaban y se iban a los probadores.

Y juró por Dios que trataría de mantener alejados a esos dos chicos de cualquier tienda de ropa de marca en todo el jodido condado Park durante un buen tiempo, dígase medio año tan siquiera. Consentir a sus "hembras" estaba teniendo un efecto desastroso en su bolsillo cuando se trataba de ir de compras en el centro comercial, sobre todo en las tiendas de ropa, aunque ambos le ayudaban a pagar toda clase de deudas, desde la luz hasta la mentada tarjeta de crédito, con los salarios que ganaban en sus empleos de tiempo completo.

- Te dije que tener un ménage à trois no sería buena idea si les llevas siempre de compras– le dijo de pronto una voz.

El rubio se volvió y, con una sonrisa, le replicó:

- Pero al menos ellos me ayudan a pagar las deudas y… No siempre les llevo de compras, bueno, al menos les llevo una vez al mes.

Su interlocutor, un pelinegro vestido con una camiseta deportiva, un pantalón de mezclilla y unos zapatos negros, se echó a reír y le dijo:

- Me alegro de que sea así y no que tengas el pensamiento de querer matarlos constantemente cada vez que van de compras.

- ¡Je! Yo diría lo mismo si no fuera porque tú eres el que absorbe una buena parte de los gastos que representa Bebe.

El pelinegro se sonrojó ante el comentario del rubio, quien añadió:

- Deberías de hablar con ella, Stan. No me parece justo que tú seas el que siempre pague por cada endemoniado capricho que tiene, incluyendo la ropa cara que compra en Nueva York cada vez que ustedes viajan hacia allá por cuestiones de trabajo.

- Sabes bien que se me hace imposible hablar con ella, Trent.

- ¿Se te hace imposible o no quieres, que es otra cosa?

- Ehmmm… B-bueno…

Trent se rió quedamente.

Stan, un tanto apenado, le replicó:

- No es que quiera… Es que… Es que… A-a mí me educaron de esa manera.

- Viejo, hay ocasiones que la mejor educación se convierte en la peor. Por lo menos eso es lo que aprendí observando a Kyle y a Butters con sus padres.

- Bueno, no creo que Kyle haya tenido una pésima educación…

- La tuvo al tener una madre muy controladora y dominante que le forzaba a explotar a su máximo nivel el intelecto que tiene sin descanso, ¿o acaso no recuerdas que, cuando estábamos en la preparatoria, Kyle casi fallecía por abstenerse de comer y beber?

- Uhmmm… Sí, sí lo recuerdo.

- Y Butters… Bueno, el pobre era casi un caso perdido; los padres con los que se cargaba durante los primeros 18 años de su vida eran unos hijos de puta sin remordimiento. Prácticamente casi lo transformaban en una especie de autómata o de pet para sadomasoquistas.

- Bueno… Al menos esa clase de cosas acabaron hace unos 4 años, digo, por lo menos para ustedes tres…

- ¡Hey, Stan! – le saludó Kyle, quien había salido del probador con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¡Hola, Kyle! – le saludó el aludido con un apretón de manos y un abrazo.

- ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Y Bebe?

- Bueno, Bebe está en una junta de la oficina. Yo vine a recoger un apartado que hice aquí en la tienda.

- ¡Genial! Hey, Trent, deberías de probarte esta camisa. Te queda mejor a ti que a mí.

- Ky, ya tengo camisas como esa – replicó Trent con una sonrisa -. Además, me regalaste tres en mi cumpleaños, ¿recuerdas?

- Sí, lo sé… Pero aún así pienso que es perfecta para ti. ¿Tú qué dices, Leo?

El rubio menor, quien también había salido del probador, respondió:

- Con una corbata roja le quedaría perfecta, aunque claro, también sin corbata se vería bien… ¡Oh, hola, Stan!

- ¡Hola, Butters! – saludó Marsh – Buena elección de ropa.

- Uhmmm… En realidad ando buscando un par de pantalones y camisas para estrenar en Navidad.

- Eso y unos zapatos – añadió Kyle entre risas.

- Bien – dijo Stan-… Tengo que irme, chicos. Un gusto verles por aquí.

- Igualmente, Stan – replicó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa mientras que él y sus parejas se despedían del joven Marsh.

- Cuídate mucho, viejo – decía Trent -, y salúdanos a Bebe de nuestra parte.

- Lo haré.

- Adiós, Stan – se despedía Leo -. Ojalá algún día nos reunamos y recordemos viejos tiempos.

- ¡Por supuesto, Butters! ¡Adiós, chicos!

- ¡Adiós! – exclamaron los tres amantes al unísono.

Cuando Stan se marchó, Kyle se dirigió hacia Trent y le dijo:

- ¿Y?

- ¿Qué? – inquirió el rubio mayor.

- ¿Vas a probarte la camisa?

- Kyle… Ya te-

El pobre tipo no pudo terminar la frase, ya que sus dos chicos lo empujaron hacia los probadores y se encerraron con él para asegurarse de que se probara las camisas que ambos le habían elegido pensando en su personalidad fuerte y decidida, y en su buen gusto por la ropa…

O al menos eso era lo que las encargadas de la tienda pensaban inocentemente hablando.

- Son muy atractivos – comentaba una en voz baja -. Lástima que sean un trío. Si no lo fueran, tomaría al rubio musculoso y sexy para mí.

- Yo al pelirrojo – argumentaba otra.

- Y yo al chico dulce y tierno…

Las tres emitieron risitas cómplices sin saber que dentro del probador sucedía algo más que una simple probatoria de camisas y pantalones.

* * *

_**Tada! Aquí termina la historia.**_

_**Como les dije, es una cosa extraña el fic, pero bueno... Y hablando de fics, durante 15 días a partir de hoy estará a su disposición una encuesta sobre qué tipo de fics quieren ustedes leer sobre el trío formado por Kyle, Trent y Butters. XD.**_

_**Un saludote!**_


End file.
